warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Leylin Farlier
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. Previous Life Fang Ming comes from a futuristic version of our world. He was a scientist and owned an A.I.'' Chip'', which merged with his soul after an energy reactor exploded, killing him. After this, he was reincarnated and took up the identity of Leylin Farliera, son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands of the South Coast Magus world http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1/ Arc 1 Chapter 1. "A.I. chip scan!" -Leylin Farlier Leylin Farlier His original bloodline was that of the Black Horrall Snakes'. With the help of the A.I. chip's abilities, he purified the blood of the Black Horall Snake to that of the ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpents, creatures which upon reaching maturity, is on par with a Rank 4 Morning Star Magus.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-121/ After extracting the ancient blood of the Rank 7 Giant from the Icy World, and swallowing it, his Rank 4 Giant Kemoyin Serpent bloodline mutated to that of the Rank 5 bloodline, Kemoyin Serpent Emperor, allowing him to reach Rank 5, a radiant moon warlock.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-617/ However in doing so, the Snake Dowager noticed Leylin, giving him the terrible Alsnake Curse, as an emperor variant is too strong, and overlaps with her control over Kemoyins.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ After Leylin journeyed through the Purgatory World, he surpassed his bloodline shackles by swallowing the Blood Source of Kemoyin Serpents, as well as the Glutonny Laws he got from Beelzebub's Clone, he created a new bloodline, the Targaryen Winged Serpent Bloodline, allowing him to become a Half Rank 7 Warlock.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-758/ After reaching Half rank 7 Warlock Leylin needed the last 1% of the Gluttony Laws of Beelzebub so he decided go to take it from Beelzebub, who is from the World of Gods. In order to achieve it, he decided to gamble on the risky move of using the True Soul Splitting Spell, which is entirely different from creating clone. However there was a problem with the spell, there was a chance of the part of the soul that was split off to rebel against the main soul, as he needed information about such ancient he asked Ignox, an existence of laws to help him solve the issue of splitting a truesoul.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-773/ With the help of Ignox, he made a new Rank 7 spell, Alternate World Reincarnation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-787/ Using the spell he made he reincarnated himself or rather a part of his soul to find Beelzebub and allow himself to start anew in this new world while his body is recuperating with the wounds of splitting his soul.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-788/ Relationships Freya Leylin's official wife. He always felt little guilty because he can't accompany her in life. Celine Leylin met Celine at the Twilight Zone, when he expressed his interest at the Icy Jade Scorpion Breath, which had the miraculous ability to negate the effects of the emotional instability of Warlocks, that was being sold at the Chamber of Commerce, Leylin met Celine, who was the seller of the item, Leylin then took over Nature's Alliance, and took over all of Twilight Zone, in doing so became the Radiant Guardian of the area. However years after Leylin left the Twilight Zone, Celine was met with a heavy problem, a rank 3 Magus, Banker wanted to usurp Celine and her rule in the Nature's Alliance, but before Banker completely took over Nature's Alliance, he met Leylin, instantly being petrified by Leylin, as well as averting the crisis Celine was facing, CEline realized that she needed Leylin, falling in love with him. They had a child together, named Daniel Farlier. Isabel Cousin of Leylin Faulen(his clone), Leylin made her a dragon warlock because he wanted to hide her demonification process.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-927/ Affiliations Ouroboros Clan Head of Farlier Royal Family Farlier Family Patriarch Alabaster City Leylin founded the Alabaster City, to watch over the gate that connects the first level of Subterranean World and the South Coast, it was also founded because there was a need for something to control the trade of both sides of the gate, making the one governing the city, the one who controls the profits.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-765/ Faulen Family Leylin is the''' heir to Faulen Family Scarlet Tigers Leylin Faulen is the founder and true leader of the Scarlet Tigers, which he founded by using the pirate prisoners of war from Black Tigers and by use of the carrot and sick method, was able to turn them into a decent pirate with some loyalty towards him.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-818/ However as Leylin was unable to fully trust pirates like them as his men, and so had his cousin Isabel to be the pirate captain, while he was the one behind the shadows, supporting her in her journeys across the outer seas. The Scarlet Tigers also had a fleet strength comparable to Leylin's other fleet, the Imperial Navy of Port Venus but, with Leylin's conquest of Sakartes Empire on Debanks Island, the strength of the fleet became unmatched in the outer seas, even more than that of the imperial navy. The fleet became the imperial navy of the unnamed empire that Leylin founded on the newly conquered Debanks Island. Giant Serpent Church Leylin founded his church on Debanks Island, the god of this church Kukulkan, is him.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1001/ Dis, Second Level of Baator Leylin became the Ruler of this hell in Chapter 1041, Dis becoming something like a divine domain to Leylin, and inside this hell, Leylin has the powers that can easily cause great harm even to a Greater God. However, Leylin did not turn this hell into his rue divine domain because he did not want to send his followers faithful souls here, becoming lesser devils. Current Stats Main Body (as of c1045) 'Leylin Farlier'http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1045/ * Rank 7 Warlock * Bloodline: Targaryen * Strength: 223.51 * Agility: 180.67 * Vitality: 306.37 * Spiritual Force: 579.86 * Body of Laws. * Law Comprehension: ** Devouring (100%), ** Massacre (58%). * Origin Force Saturation Level: 27.99% ''READ THIS!' Please do know that the basis of the stats of the main body and clone are different. The basis of the stats of the main body are the stats of Heavenly Astral Race, a race that is born with morning star level strength, while the clone's basis of stats are the stats of regular humans of World of Gods, where increasing stats are harder, but gives more of a qualitative change. (1 MW stat pt ≠ 1 WoG stat pt) Clone Body (as of c1005) Leylin Faulen'http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1005/ * Race: Human (Demigod) ''[Dirch Note: Probably Archdevil too] * Rank 27 Arcanist (Legendary) * Strength: 21 * Agility: 21 * Vitality: 21 * Spirit: 27 * Arcane Energy: 270 * Divine Force: ??? * Status: Healthy * Feats: ** Legendary Sturdiness ** Well-Versed ** Dreamscape Vision ** Extreme Adaptability ** Divine Body * Specialties: ** Origin Force Detection ** Arcane Amplification ** Illusions Ranks Main Body (Magus World) After comprehending a law at 50% comprehension it is necessary to enter a trance of sorts to advance to rank 7. Since ancient magi war, no one has successfully done this Leylin is qualified to try as of chapter 777http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-777/ Clone (World of Gods) Items Abilities '''Spells Rank 0 Spells * Acidic Aqua Shot (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance:7 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 3 Seconds * Umbra's Hand (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance: 10 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 4 Seconds * Shapeshifting Spell (Modified) - Rank 0 Spell : '''Able to change the height and appearance of a person, even the energy waves radiation. ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 3 *** Magical Power - 3 '''Rank 1 Spells * Latent Fireball (Rank 1 Spell) ** Attribute - Darkness and Fire ** Degree of Attack - 30 Degrees * Shadow Domain (Rank 1 Area Attack Spell) ** Effects - Instantly produce a shadow domain of 100m x 100m. ** Effects on Host :' *** Agility increased by 30% *** Rate of reacovery of spiritual force is increased by 10% *** Resistance to elements is increased by 105 ** Duration - 5 minutes ** Consumption ': *** Spiritual Force - 15 *** Magical Power - 15 * Shadow Stealth '(Rank 1 Spell) Similar to the Black Horrall Snake's skill. It negates any attack while in stealth mode. * '''Crimson Palm '(Rank 1 Spell) Leylin's palms turns extremely slender, and his fingernails turned razor sharp. Scorching hot blood colored flames also covers his hands. '''Rank 2 Spells * Scorching Touch '''(Rank 2 Spell) Shoots fiery streaks of energy through the air. * '''Shadow Flames (Rank 2 Spell) Elements: darkness, fire. Might: 120 degrees * Illusory Body '(Rank 2 Spell) * '''Lance of Corrosion '(Rank 2 Spell) A black spear ringed with red flames. '''Rank 3 Spells * Shadowflame Plague '(Rank 3 Spell) Blazing dark red flames. * '''Death's Blade '(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Terrifying elemental particles converging, taking the shape of a gigantic jet black sickle. * 'Fatality's Tip '(Rank 3 Single Target Spell) Concentrates all energy into one piercing point, designed to be an execution technique. ** Attribute - Darkness & Fire ** Effects - corrosion & Burn ** Power - 330 - 360 degrees * 'Bloodline Shield '(Rank 4 Spell) A black-scaled shield that had ferocious Giant Kemoyin Serpent images portrayed on it. ** '''Shield Strike The shield collapses then attacks the enemy. * Soaring Demonic Phoenix 'A skill developed after fusing Kemoyin's Pupil with Fireplume. A demonic black flaming phoenix appears whenever used whose black flames engulf anything it touches. * '''Soul Guard '(Rank 4 Spell) A spell that defends against soul invasion. * '''Illusory Scepter (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Large amounts of dreamforce waves gathered in Leylin’s hand, forming a strange ancient scepter. * Distrait Dream (Rank 5 Dream Spell) Type: Dreamforce. Illusory effect: Causes target to sink into their own dream realm and lose all senses with the external world. 90% chance of causing confusion to a Radiant Moon Magus’ truesoul. Effects weaken slightly depending on number of times used. * Distorted Labyrinth (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Creates an enormous labyrinth from Dream force. * Karsus’ Avatar (Rank 12 arcane spell) (???) Allows the caster to substitute the Weave Goddess and take over control of the Weave.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-976/ ** This is a mysterious arcane spell. With the caster’s understanding of the Weave, its might changes. Grasping it allows you to become a powerful higher god in an instant! Innate Spells * Eye of Petrification (Rank 1 Spell):''' A petrifying gaze will be emitted from the eyes, equivalent to the might of a petrification spell. The target will immediately be petrified. For more powerful beings, they would become rigid temporarily! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 1 *** Magic Power - 1 * '''Kemoyin Scales (Rank 1 Spell):' A layer of scales will form instantly providing a layer of defense. ** Physical defense: 25 degrees ** Magic defense: 27 degrees ** Consumption: *** Every 5 hours Spiritual Force - 1 *** Every 5 hours Magic Power - 1 * '''Toxic Bile '(Rank 2 Spell):The ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent possessed terrifying toxic abilities, and its mature form could even corrode the void. Through modification of their bodies and bloodline, ancient Warlocks were able to transplant this ability into their own bodies. Prerequisites: Modification of heart to that of Giant Kemoyin Serpent to 100%. Effect: Through neurotoxins let out of any part of the body, carry out an area of effect attack that attacks all living beings! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Intimidating Gaze '(Rank 3 Spell):After numerous blood purification, the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, as an elite ancient predator, has its might absorbed and assimilated into the bloodline Warlock. They who held the dignity of creatures from ancient times has a force field with an intimidating effect! Effect: any living being that is within the perimeter will have their powers suppressed. Those with weak willpower will enter a state of confusion. Rank 1 Magus will have their abilities weakened by 50%, rank 2 Magus weakened by 30% and Magi of the same rank will have their stats reduced by 10%! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Bloodline Metamorphosis '(Rank 4 Spell) Combines the rank 1 innate spells— Kemoyin’s Scales and Petrifying Gaze, rank 2 innate spell— Toxic Bile and rank 3 spell— Intimidating Gaze to form the ancient Morning Star Arcane Art— Kemoyin Serpent Transformation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-506/ ** It allows the Warlock himself to temporarily revert to his ancestral form, and turn into a terrifying ancient creature A Giant Kemoyin Serpent with a body more than ten thousand meters long. ** The creature was still completely under the Warlock’s control, and he even retained his original spell-casting abilities. * 'Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Supplementary abilities '(Rank 5) ** '''Control: The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring. The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force *** With the advancing of Leylin's Main Body, the Targaryen Bloodline also advanced, along with many upgrades, the Devouring ability was one of them. **** Devour (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited * Targaryen Winged Serpent Supplementary abilities (Rank 7) ** Control: The Targaryen Winged possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited. * Nightmare Absorption bloodline ability: Dream Eater: Allows host to infiltrate the target’s dream world, constructing an illusion and causing their truesoul to degenerate. The host can then devour the target’s dream world and absorb everything. Warning: If the target’s soul force is too powerful, or they see through the dream world, it may injure the host in an unpredictable manner! As the host’s bloodline concentration is limited, it can only be used once every 10 days. ** It is a ability from the clone in the Wold of Gods. But because it is a bloodline ability wich is also affected to the true soul the main body is also affected with this bloodline and can use this spell. Other Abilities Hybrid Attacks * Divine Prairie Flames '''(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Great flames and many fire serpents engulfing a large area. Combination of 3 potions: ** Defiant Ring of Fire - A fiery-red test tube forming a giant ring of fire. ** Wind Blast - Two light green test tubes forming great gales, blowing the flames in all directions. ** Oil roasting potion - A purplish-black potion exploding in the air, and dispersing something like crude oil in gaseous form. '''Other Strength Systems * 'Multilimb Strength ' ** A strength augmenting spell/technique from the Blackrain world. * 'Modified Fireplume: Soaring Demonic Phoenix'http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-575/ ** The modified strength system of the Lava World, enables user to control flames, and with Leylin's modification, enables the user to control dark flames, flames that consumes other types of fire. References Category:Characters Category:Farlier Family Category:Ouroboros Clan Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Targaryen Warlock Category:Male Category:Faulen Family Category:Divine Being Category:Demigods __FORCETOC__ Category:Archdevils Category:Wizard Category:Arcanist